fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Iain Hives
The fate of Iain Hives In Interval 06 - Interception - After Image the Point Man sees a phantom at the end of a hallway saying "It wasn't my fault..." the phantom doesn't match any seen before this is just outside Iain Hives's office and not long after ACT rent-a-cops are heard remarking "Any sign of Hives?" "No. Looks like we missed the party." Unless anyone else has something to add I think this is enough evidence to determine that Iain is killed by Replicas/Fettel/Alma. Seven279 13:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) hmm...this is interesting. I remember the scene pretty well because I found it disturbing that a phantom would appear in such a well lit hall. I've never actually been able to identify who it was supposed to be, either, though. I used to be under the impression that it was Harlan Wade, but, thinking about it now, that doesn't make much sense since Wade is very much alive at that point in the game, and I don't think you ever see an image like that of someone that's alive. I'll tell you why I wouldn't think it to be Iain, though: In voicemails, Iain's voice is of a significantly higher pitch than that of this phantom. That's why I figured it was Wade, because of the deeper voice, that is. How close can you get to the phantom before it dissipates? I know it's a pretty long hall, and I'll bet some forced SloMo kicks in, huh? Do you know for sure this is just after his office? I don't remember myself ever identifying where that was at (though to be fair my last full playthrough was ...wow, last September lol). Well, I've got some good news though: I've actually been working on a playthrough of FEAR, but I'm a very slow gamer ie I check out every office cubicle, admire all the lighting effects from different angles, and take small breaks to gather what I've learned about insignificant details :p. I last put the game down a few days ago smack at the beginning of interval 5. That said, it's going to be a while before I get anywhere close to Afterimage, it's certainly not happening today. I'm a little skeptical to assume that he's dead, though. There's basically three forces he would have to contend with here, as you said: Fettel and his Replicas, ATC Security, and Alma. Now, Iain was the supervisor of Harlan's task force which would essentially make him second down on Fettel's list of cannibalization targets, below only Harlan himself. Because of that, Fettel wouldn't want his forces to outright kill him. Fettel wants Hives to interrogate because he's so high up the "food chain" if you will. However, once he learned of Alice, he would want to skip over to her because she would have a better chance of knowing where Harlan was. Since Fettel is so fixed on Alice at this point, and there's no evidence suggesting Iain was ever captured prior, I have to assume Fettel and his Replicas never found him. Moving on, ATC Security was actively looking for him at this point, so they obviously never killed him. That leaves only Alma murdering him as a viable occurrence. However even this is sketchy. The only way Alma could know who Iain was would be through Fettel, and if she found out through him, she would also know that Iain's capture at the hands of Fettel would be beneficial to both of them, therefore why would she outright kill him? The only reason I can see for her killing him would be her randomly happening upon him in the hallways and murdering him just for the fun of it. I'll keep trudging on in my playthrough and offer more long, boring insight when I reach this area of the game. Blackhound 22:04, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I had my ASP Rifle on me so I got a good look at him and he looks different to any other character, his office is two steps behind where he appears the line "Any sign of Hives?" "No. Looks like we missed the party." is said by the very next group of ATC guards you run into and "missed the party." to me infers he's dead also with regards to Fettel he doesn’t really attack anyone in order because Chuck and those at the Peruse facility were higher up than Bill Moddy and he doesn’t even get Mapes. Anyway I'll try to find some more evidence during this play through. Seven279 04:21, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Well, you'll probably a get better look at it than I ever will, because I rarely use the ASP. The Type-7 is available at that point though...Maybe I'll try to keep that with me as long as possible without swapping it out. I still don't think Fettel would want Hives killed. While you're right that he's targeting members of the task force based on when they make themselves vulnerable, and not in any specific order, Hives would still potentially have more knowledge about Origin than any of the other members, even Alice. If he happened upon Hives during his search for Alice, it would be wise on his part to see what he knew. Of course, I suppose it's possible that neither him nor his Replicas could ever positively ID Hives in the first place, and arbitrarily killed him without knowing it. Since we're on the topic of phantoms...do you think there's any possibility this could be Aldus Bishop's "mystery phantom" from the other talk? I know the dialog doesn't really fit, but is it possible? Blackhound 00:09, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I just post something like that on the Bishop page I was playing this bit just before and to me its not Bishop because he isn't wearing the black jacket and he's shirt is blue/purple not white. Also you can't slow-mo to get close to him you'll need a scope to see him properly (wish we could get a screen shot of it because you only see him for such a short time it's hard to make out details). Seven279 03:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Well, I saw the phantom (yea that's right I JUST started on Afterimage today lol. I hadn't played it for two weeks before today). Anyway, I had conserved my Type 7 up to this point and was successful in scoping in on the phantom. It actually freaked me out when it happened because I forgot it was so early in the level. I had mixed it up before, thinking it was related to a different corridor where you hear "I didn't understand" etc. Anyway, you were right. This phantom is definitely of a different model than any others seen before. Seeing as how you encounter it right at the onset of the level, I restarted about nine times just to get a perfect look at him and wrote down some points: Very bloody, black slicked back hair (not to be confused with Bishop's brown hair), white dress shirt, red tie, black pants and shoes. The most notable thing I saw is that he seems to have a large gash running across his face, cheek to cheek. You can actually see him standing there before he peeks around the corner, too, if you stand at the left. That's certainly his office too, right behind him. Hives has a science background so his office would most likely be a lab, and there's a message left for him in there, so, you're right again. In light of all this, I'm willing to confirm that Hives is dead and that this is, indeed, his phantom. Still not clear on who or what killed him, though, and why. I'll edit the article tomorrow unless you'll have any time to do it before then. Blackhound 03:29, 20 October 2008 (UTC) btw, do you know who exactly is talking when the point man has the dream sequence and hears "I didn't understand" "The dead stay dead" etc.? Is that supposed to be Hives too? I always thought it was Wade, but, that makes no sense. Blackhound 01:46, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I always thought that it is most likely Charles Habegger. Seven279 04:36, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Is that always Habegger at the end of the hallway then? In the birth room? Blackhound 18:01, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I believe so. Seven279 23:28, 24 October 2008 (UTC) * Added optimized shot of Iain. From my guess, he's been cannibalized by Fettel. The way he speaks of the Origin incident, his tone, both provide a feeling of deep sorriness from his part. There's a reason behind it too. (But why would he appear as ghost if Fettel didn't kill him? ;) Ghosts have feelings, and this is the fun part here. Fettel also appears after that corner, where a laboratory is, behind the window. Overall, this scene feeds my intuition: Ghosts feel each other. This proximity makes me speculate that Iain was aware of Fettel being in the area at the time Point man ran into him, so he told him it wasn't his fault... Paxton Fettel, in return, expressed his feelings towards humanity: Retaliation. "He deserved to die.They all deserve to die." That's my verdict. If Fettel needed Iain, he possibly cannibalized him or him killed after. Hives was a valuable person in the project, and the storyline does insinuate pretty much on that. Just my version. :) (This is all so obsessing...) Egi-RaZoRZ 21:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Death But there was no evidance of Hives being killed by ANYBODY, so his death could've happened in many ways: work accident, murdered while not at work, accident while not at work, etc.--Project Harbinger 15:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I say his ghost looks rather mutilated, kind of cannibalized - like others (Bill Moody, for instance). From my POV, the motives of his death were related to Armacham, no matter the location of his death (at work or not). I believe this man was at work during the critical situation, even though his physical body is never seen through the games.--Egi-RaZoRZ 21:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :To say he just happened to die by accident on the same day Fettel and his soldiers stormed ATC is stretching it, I think. Given the condition of his ghost, I think he was at work and Fettel found him and cannibalized him. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 07:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC)